Taken
by ForPeace
Summary: The brothers are split up for a training exercise and Shredder finds out and targets Leonardo for his revenge. Based off of Nick's 2012 TMNT cartoon series. My story of the turtle's next encounter after their return to Earth. Rated M for bad language and character death. Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT nor any characters/references featured in this story.


It's been two months since the defeat of the Triceratons and the brothers' return to Earth. Coming home from 6 months in space was welcoming in every way to the turtles as well as April and Casey. Families were reunited once again and stories of their adventures were shared, much to Master Splinter's relief of his confusion. Seeing doubles of his sons, half in space suits and the other half leaving for a space adventure sent him into meditation for what seemed like days trying to make sense of it all. It was after about 18 hours of intended sleep (probably the longest he's ever slept) that Leonardo had sat down with his father to explain what happened. Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo soon shared their versions of the adventures as well and Master Splinter felt more at ease with the past as the weeks went on.

They even had a new addition to the lair! After seemingly sacrificing himself to save Earth, professor Honeycutt was still 'alive' inside his robot companion's head which was all that was left after the explosion. Using thrusters inside the robot head, he made his way to Earth and contacted Donatello using the communication system in Donny's suit. It had taken Donny a while to realize that he was being contacted since he had removed his suit after returning home but the turtles had managed to find the robot's head hiding near Central Park. They brought him back to the lair and Donny fixed up the professor in another robot body that resembled Metal Head.

Raphael often thought about Mona Lisa at night when everyone else had gone to sleep, only to be comforted by Chompy who was growing quite quickly. Raph worried that he may grow to be the size of his mother, if not bigger considering he was a male! If that was the case, Chompy could not stay on Earth which further saddened Raph. As such, the professor and Donny decided to work on a project to slow down Chompy's growth rate and perhaps even halt it at a certain size but they needed to find a way to do it without jeopardizing his health.

Mikey appeared to be the least affected by their 6 month absence from home. He jumped right into his old routines of pranking, experimenting with various pizza toppings, and attempting to get back into a training regime which was always a challenge for his focus, or rather lack thereof!

On the other hand, Leo embraced the training. He missed the routine and welcomed it with more passion than he'd ever had before. Master Splinter seemed more determined than ever to get them all on the same track which he knew would never really happen considering not every Ninja is the same but after listening to their stories in space, he felt as though they had lacked significantly in their training.

* * *

6:00 am and Leo, as always, was the first to get up. He made his way to the kitchen to start some tea for his master. Mikey wasn't far behind, he never needed an alarm clock for his stomach was always one step ahead and breakfast was his favorite meal of the day. He greeted his oldest brother in the kitchen and got to work making eggs, toast, bacon, and fried tomatoes for him and his family. Mikey was always thinking of his family like that, his love for his brothers and sensei was his best quality and Leo admired it. The glorious aroma of coffee and frying bacon soon filled the lair and Donny joined Leo and Mikey eventually followed by Raph who was often the last brother to wake. He was definitely not a morning turtle and had to learn how to suppress his temper when Mikey's cheerfulness got on his nerves, especially that early. At least it was Friday and he would have the next two days off to sleep in.

"I'll meet you guys in the dojo" Leo said as he carefully picked up his father's morning tea and left his brothers to finish eating.

"Sounds good, bro" said Mikey.

"Splinter junior" mumbled Raph still fighting the morning grumpy urges he was experiencing, although the bacon appeared to be helping.

Donny just quietly sipped his coffee and stared off into space no doubt thinking about a project he'd like to start on instead of constantly working on Chompy and that predicament. He enjoyed the concept and ideas that popped up between him and the professor regarding it but he also had to admit that he was getting tired of the repetition.

"Good morning my sons." said Splinter as he entered the dojo from his room. All four turtles were knelt side by side at 7:00 am sharp awaiting instruction.

"Good morning sensei." they said in union.

"Today we will focus more on getting you four on the same level as one another. As a team you all have your separate qualities that make you successful in working together but individually, you fight differently and uncoordinated which could mean the difference between life and death should you become separated from each other".

Raph shot Leo a smirk that said 'he means we're the better fighters'. Leo chose to ignore his brother to avoid another 'A-Team, B-Team' feud that started pretty much this same way about a year and a half ago.

"I will observe a mass spar between you all, last turtle standing wins." Said Splinter. This jarred another memory that Leo would have preferred not to remember. They all stood, two on each side. "Hajime" called Splinter and the spar ensued. He watched the brothers carefully as he walked around the outside of their fighting and furrowed his brow ever so slightly as he watched Michelangelo get thrown to the ground by Raphael. As he turned his gaze he noticed Donatello blocking most of Leonardo's attacks and made a mental note to compliment his blocking as he had been practicing them but didn't seem to be throwing many attacks out, suddenly Leo dodged a left swing from Donny's Bo, ducked under and swung his right leg out and around, tripping Donny on his shell. As usual, Leo and Raph were left to face each other. Leo had won the last mass spar but gotten a fistful of rage as a result and he hoped Raph was composed enough to be a better loser this time around. "How 'bout that A-Team, Mikey" taunted Raph as he and Leo circled one another. Donny let out a low growl and Mikey simply blew a raspberry to display his annoyance. With the confidence of a mountain, Raph leapt forward with his Sais drawn. Leo flipped backwards earning a celebratory yell from Mikey who often favored backflips in battle. Master Splinter watched his two oldest sons, carefully noting their blocks and attacks and it would seem they almost mirrored each other as the spar lasted about five minutes just between the two of them. He was about to call off the spar when Raph did a mid-air spin kicking Leo's plastron hard enough to send him flying across the dojo but Leo caught himself and used his feet to lunge himself against the wall ultimately coming right back at his brother and using the hilt of one of his katana, knocked Raph hard on his side and counter-kicked him down on his other side. Leo had won this round… again.

"Well done Leonardo." congratulated Master Splinter. Leo went to help Raph stand up but received a slap in his hand instead, "I can get up m'self, dammit" growled Raph and he went to join his brothers in the kneeling position again.

"Donatello, I must commend you on your practice. I have noticed improvement in your blocks…" complimented Master Splinter, earning a wide-toothed grin from Donny, "Thanks Sensei, I've been borrowing some literature from Leo and I think I've…." When suddenly interrupted by his father "… however, your attacking skills are lacking". This made Donny sink into his knees a little lower.

"Michelangelo, as usual you were the first to be brought down, why does this keep recurring my son?" said Master Splinter hovering over Mikey. "My bad sensei, I just keep forgetting to use my awesome backflippy master skills." Mikey knew that comment wouldn't gain him any extra points from his father and the hard shove back on his shell from the 'cane of justice' as he liked to call it proved it!

"Leonardo and Raphael, I am impressed at the stamina you two produced during your spar." This actually brightened up Raph's bad mood from losing a little and he let a genuine smile creep across his mouth which in turn made Leo smile a little.

"I have come to a decision." Master Splinter said. "Next week, you will pair up into twos. Training only with your designated brother and no one else. You will take turns patrolling and practicing with your assigned brother for four hours each night, two hours in the dojo and two hours outside. Whilst one pair is in the dojo, the other pair will be outside and vice versa." He looked at the surprised stares from his sons.

"You're splitting us up?!" Donny finally said with slight annoyance in his tone. He really did not like it when they were separated.

"Yes, my son but only for 5 days for training purposes and when you go outside, you will stick to places away from the purple dragons and the Foot's usual spots. I am sure you are aware of those places." Master Splinter was determined to challenge his sons and truly felt they would know where to stay away from.

"Do we get to pick eachoth…" Mikey began but was stopped mid-sentence.

"No, Michelangelo. I will assign you all as follows: Leonardo, you will pair up with Michelangelo. Raphael, you will pair up with Donatello." Complete silence filled the dojo as the brothers comprehended their father's decision. "You will begin this assignment starting Monday evening when you would usually leave for patrol. I will reassess your training when the week is done. Understood?"

"Hai, sensei!" They all chanted on auto pilot. Whenever Splinter said "understood" in that tone they knew the conversation was over and just automatically complied.

With that, Splinter dismissed his sons and left for the kitchen to retrieve more tea.

* * *

The brothers debated a lot over the weekend both at home and whilst out on patrol and their arguments often alerted enemies to their position much to Leonardo's disbelief. Although they were relatively easy battles and quickly dispersed, Leo found himself understanding why Master Splinter had put together this assignment, they had gotten sloppy and overconfidence was starting to take over again.

Sunday night rolled around and the brothers returned home from patrol. Leo went straight into the kitchen after grabbing a pen and notepad from Donny's lab. Observing this, Raph followed him while Mikey slumped on the couch with the TV remote and Donny plumped himself in front of his computer screen.

"Whatcha doin' bro?" said Raph.

"Putting together a plan for me and Mikey's training this week." Leo replied. Although he was almost dreading spending that much time with the ADHD brother, he was also starting to see it as a challenge and was beginning to welcome it.

"You think your little step-by-step program is going to improve 'that'". Raph said whilst pointing a finger in the direction of the couch in the main area. "Heh, good luck with that! I got the easy one, Donny and I are gonna wing it, he's already got the defense down so all I gotta do is work on the offense and we're done."

"You're not seeing the point of this lesson, Raph." Leo countered. "Sure, Donny will learn some pointers from you but have you considered taking any lessons from him?"

Raph shot Leo a confused stare. "What can I possibly learn from him?!" He shouted. This of course gained attention from Mikey and Donny who found themselves together listening in after retiring from their TV and computer spots.

"Sure you've got the brute strength and fighting smarts, Raph but you've got zero patience! Donny and I share that quality and you should think about observing him and his skills whilst sharing your own. You'll both win from it." Leo said this as softly as possible to avoid the upcoming fight Raph was getting excited about. Donny smiled to himself at Leo's comment but also grew annoyed that they were having this conversation in the first place.

"I'll make my own damn plan for Donny and you can't get involved Leo, so back off!"

"It was just a suggestion, Raph. Calm down. I'm not going to get involved in your training… unless you jeopardize Donny's life." Leo immediately regretted saying that when he saw Raph's eyes widen in disbelief.

"You think I'd put my own brother's life in danger?! Fuck you, Leo." With that, Raph subconsciously drew his Sais and lunged at Leo in pure rage. Leo barely had enough time to draw a katana to block the Sais and was about to throw an attack back when a Bo staff, followed by a kusarigama chain broke up the metal weapons. Leo and Raph immediately halted and looked to see their younger brothers now standing inside the kitchen, Donny looking extremely pissed off and Mikey just following suit.

"You two are really fighting over how you're gonna train us?!" Donny practically screamed. "Mikey and I have been training alongside you for the last 17 years with our Master! This next week is supposed to aid all of us, not for you two to prove that you're better than us so knock it off!" Donny retrieved his weapon and stormed out of the kitchen into his lab and slammed the large door as loud as he could to help emphasize his anger.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey now stood in an awkward silence. "We're sorry Mikey. Donny's right, we shouldn't be discussing this in the first place." Leo said sheepishly then looked over to Raph who was still regaining his composure. "I'll go apologize to Donny… later." Raph said. Mikey recoiled his chain and said "I'm gonna order a pizza, you guys cool with jelly bean and anchovies?" Leo scrunched up his face at the thought but then decided to play along to amuse his little brother. "Sure, I'll try it out this time, bro." Mikey smiled big, not caring about Raph's input and left to make the call.

"I'm sorry, Raph. I shouldn't have…"

Raph interrupted by waving a hand. "Let's just let it go, k?" With that, he left the kitchen to go cool down before approaching Donny who was also cooling down.

* * *

Monday went a lot better than expected. The professor had helped Donny calm down from Sunday night's events and Raph had apologized that morning along with Leo.

With a renewed peace between brothers, they parted ways with their assigned brother for the evening. Raph and Donny went outside first whilst Leo and Mikey started their session in the dojo. Leo abandoned the idea of making a plan and decided to ask Mikey where he thought some opportunities for himself might lie.

"Okay Mikey, rather than be the 'Master' here I'd like to try another approach and learn from you. Where do you think my weaknesses lie that could be improved upon?" Leo asked.

With a chuckle, Mikey said "Uh, dude, let's start with you loosening that stick up your ass, eh?"

Leo instantly regretted using this strategy. *sigh* "Okay, could you elaborate on that a bit more for me?"

"Lighten up, bro! You're so tense anymore and you never have fun with us like we used to."

"So you're saying I shouldn't be so strict?"

"I understand being the leader and all of the responsible stuff, but every now and then just remember that you're our brother too and we miss the old Leo. I'm not saying that you should completely change to goofball Leo all the time, just remind us that he's still in there somewhere." Mikey said whilst tapping Leo's forehead.

Leo relaxed and smiled. "I can definitely work on that bro."

They spent the next two hours practicing katas and coming up with a fun prank for the end of the week, Mikey was in heaven!

Meanwhile, Donny and Raph were topside looking over a map of NYC.

"Raph, I put together a schematic showing safer places where we can practice on the rooftops. Leo has a copy too for when they come out."

"Ugh, Donny, really?!" Raph was already starting to get annoyed at Donny's partial leadership role. Even though Donny never intended for it to come across that way, Raph had always noticed Donny acting like a vice-leader sometimes.

"What?" asked Donny.

"Nothing bro, just do we have to stick to this map?!"

"Raph, there's 18 spots for us to practice in, safely might I add. That's a good variety to prevent boredom on your behalf. Plus, should something happen, if we stick to this map, our brothers will know where to search." Donny countered.

"Fine, fine. Alright so where do you want to start?"

"I'll let you pick a spot on the map, then I'll show you how patient I can be!" Donny instantly challenged his brother and smiled when Raph got excited.

"You're on, bro!"

* * *

Tuesday rolled around and the same routine took place, only this time the brothers were spotted by the Foot who happened to pass through a 'safe' spot and caught eye of Leo and Mikey practicing weapons. They stuck to the shadows observing from a safe distance, choosing not to engage when they noticed they were coming up two at a time. After they finished observing Raph and Donny's practice they returned to Shredder to report.

"Bradford, Tiger Claw, I wish to speak with you, now!" Shredder bellowed into his com device.

Not two minutes later, Bradford and Tiger Claw entered Shredder's throne room and kneeled in obedience. "Yes, Master Shredder?" Tiger Claw asked.

"My Foot soldiers have observed the turtles appearing to practice separately at different times this evening. You two are to go out tomorrow evening and observe to see if they continue this mode of training. Should they continue to train this way, my plan to destroy them and Hamato Yoshi once and for all can take place."

"Yes, Master Shredder." The mutants said in union and left to prepare for the next evening. Although, they were not friends per se, they had gotten accustomed to working together quite well.

The following evening, Bradford and Tiger Claw searched the city rooftop to rooftop. Quickly losing patience at the failed mission, Tiger Claw growled in protest. "This is pointless, the turtles are not out tonight." Bradford suddenly caught a smell. "You are wrong, Tiger Claw, I smell them!" He took off quickly with Tiger Claw on his tail.

They stopped when they saw Raph and Donny two rooftops over. "It's about time your dog nose worked to our advantage!" Tiger Claw said, ultimately earning a growl from Bradford.

"Come on, Donny! You need to be faster when you counter attack!" Raph yelled trying to get his brother to instill some passion in his offense.

"I count on speed more in my defense, Raph. It usually saves my life!" Donny said, panting and out of breath. "I need a break bro. Let's head back down, our time's almost up anyway."

"Fine but we're picking this back up in the dojo." With that, the middle brothers retreated back to the sewers to switch places with Leo and Mikey.

"Where are the other two?" Bradford asked.

"Perhaps the Foot were paying attention and they really are practicing separately. We should wait for them to surface." Tiger Claw said.

They did not have to wait long as Leo and Mikey jumped onto the same rooftop Donny and Raph occupied earlier. They had decided to let each other know where they would at least begin their sessions to aid in a search if necessary.

Tiger Claw and Bradford watched for two hours as Leo and Mikey perfected katas, trained with each other's weapons, and played a game of tag before calling it a night.

Although the danger now lurked from Splinter's idea to split the brothers up whilst topside, the brothers had never had so much fun in doing so. Mikey loved getting Leo to loosen up and Leo had actually managed to teach Mikey a few things with his katana blades that Mikey had begged to learn more about. Donny was learning how to attack first at a fast pace and Raph had learned to observe his surroundings a bit more before attacking. It was working just like Splinter had wanted it to… but at what cost?

Bradford and Tiger Claw returned to Shredder confirming what the Foot had seen the night prior.

"Excellent!" Shredder said. "We must put my plan into action immediately, tomorrow night I want all Foot soldiers on duty. I want you two, Xever, Ivan Steranko, and Anton Zeck to attack when Leonardo is out. Bring him to me alive!"

* * *

It was Leo and Mikey's turn to go topside first this evening. After deciding on a starting spot from their map, they left the lair as Raph and Donny made their way to the dojo. They were working on backflips in combat which had been Mikey's request. Leo was happy to comply as long as Mikey promised to practice a stealth exercise afterwards.

"Fine. Backflips first, then stealth, then dude we gotta work some more on our prank before we head down, k?" Mikey stated.

A loving grin crossed Leo's face. "Sounds good, bro." He loved all of his brother's equally but there was just something about Mikey that could break rainy clouds apart and make them fly away to reveal the sunshine. He was most protective of Mikey but then again, they all were in their own secret way.

As they began their workout, the Foot gathered around the surrounding buildings staying out of sight and in the shadows while Bradford, Xever, Tiger Claw, Rocksteady, and Bebop creeped closer.

Mid-flip, Leo sensed it. He landed swiftly and held his hand up towards Mikey. "Mikey, stop." Mikey froze instantly and tried to read his brother's expression as Leo slowly turned his head to examine the black skyline. The clouds were full thickness tonight so the moon was not able to lend its light to the shadows. "Mikey… we're not alone. We're surrounded." Mikey let out a small whimper, smaller than usual as Leo had been teaching him how to suppress fear underneath bravery. He maintained a tall posture and collected himself.

"What do we do, Leo?" he said.

"We stay togeth…" Leo was stopped mid-sentence as he heard the whooshing sound of a dart gun. He instantly blocked its path with his katana. "Mikey, RUN! Get back to the lair."

Xever growled and reloaded a second dart and aimed.

"Go Mikey, NOW!" Leo yelled but Mikey refused to leave his side.

"Stay together, right? That's what you almost said!" Mikey countered. "Plus, we're totally surrounded, bro!" He began to notice Foot soldiers emerging from their shadows on nearby buildings. He backed his shell against Leo's, nunchucks drawn and ready to fight. "I'm gonna call Raph." As Mikey reached for his T-Phone, he felt Leo's weight shift down a bit and he looked behind him and saw a dart in Leo's left leg. He went to pull it out when he felt a sharp sting in his neck, immediately raising his hand to his neck, he pulled out his own dart which was now empty. "Oh no…" his eyes immediately started to feel heavy.

Leo fought the tranquilizer drug but struggled against the double dose now coursing through his veins as Xever managed to get a second dart in his right arm. He lost the strength in his legs and tumbled clumsily down to the ground. He shook his head, trying to clear the drug's effects. "Mikey…. R-Run…" he tried to give his brother orders but he didn't realize Mikey was now succumbing to it too.

"I… literally… can't bro…" Mikey let his body lower down next to Leo's watching his vision blur. He made out the image of Bradford and Xever approaching him.

Xever loaded another dart when he was stopped by Bradford. "Master Shredder does not desire Michelangelo. He is almost out anyway, do not waste anymore darts."

Xever growled in frustration but complied. He looked down at Mikey who had finally given in to the tranquilizer. "Are we just leaving him here?!"

"I have an idea." Bradford answered. He picked up Mikey and hung him upside down using rope over the side of the building. "This should make for an interesting news story in the morning." Laughing evilly, he left Mikey dangling for the morning commute to see.

Rolling his eyes Tiger Claw picked up Leonardo's now limp body and flung it over his shoulder. "We have completed our mission, we will return to Master Shredder." With that, the villains and the Foot cleared the area leaving poor Michelangelo alone and unconscious.

* * *

Back at the lair Raph was pacing. "They should've been back 40 minutes ago, where are they?!" He said with growing frustration.

Donny tried calling Leo and Mikey's T-Phones again but still no answer. He pulled out their map. "Time to start searching. They said they were heading to point 7." Donny pointed to a numbered spot on their map labeled with the number '7'.

"What is wrong my sons?" Master Splinter came into Donny's lab to find Raph clearly upset and Donny lulling over a map of NYC.

"Leo and Mikey aren't back yet and it's been almost 45 minutes, sensei!" Raph was getting more distraught by the minute.

"Calm yourself, Raphael. Have you tried calling them?" Splinter reassuringly put a paw on Raph's shoulder to help calm him.

"Yes, sensei. I've tried three times on each phone and there's no answer. We know where they started though so Raph and I are going topside to find them." Donny informed his father.

"Very well, go find your brothers." Splinter left the lab to return to his room to meditate. An action Raph could never understand when there was trouble afoot.

"Let's go Donny." Raph said.

They arrived at the designated rooftop about 10 minutes later. There, hanging mid-air, was Mikey's limp body.

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled and he and Donny ran to their youngest brother and pulled him back on the rooftop.

Donny checked for a pulse and found it right away. He opened Mikey's eyes and shone a light into each pupil only to receive an adequate response. "He's fine Raph but it looks like he's been drugged." Donny found the discarded dart.

"Drugged?! And just left here?!" Then Raph grew tense again. "Where's Leo?!" He stood up and started searching the remainder of the rooftop. Nothing! He grew more frantic when he found Leo's katana blades seemingly thrown over and stuck inside the rails of a fire escape ladder. He recovered them and ran back to his brothers. "Donny…" he said holding out the blades.

"Oh no!" Donny started looking around the skyline as Leo had done earlier. "He's gone. They must have been ambushed." He took out his T-Phone and activated Leo's T-Phone signal… nothing! "I don't have his signal!"

"But why only take Leo? Why leave Mikey?" Raph asked.

"I don't know, Raph. Maybe Leo was who they were after. Someone's been watching us practice separately and saw their chance to attack!" Donny realized. "We have to get Mikey back home and try to wake him up, he'll tell us what happened."

"No Donny! We have to find Leo!" Raph's tone was starting to get angry and Donny knew there was no reasoning with him when anger took over. No amount of training was going to stop that.

He stood up to face Raph and embraced him into a hug. Something Mikey would do to help calm him so he hoped it would work for him too. "I know you're worried about Leo, I am too bro but we need to wake up Mikey and get the information we need to find him. That's the logical thing to do at this time and we'll find him faster than just spending countless hours up here looking for him. Please bro, I need your help bringing our little brother home. It's what Leo would want us to do." He held on a little longer until he felt Raph relax a little, then backed off.

Sighing, Raph said "you're right." Feeling defeated, he helped Donny hoist Mikey up and together they carried him home.

* * *

Tiger Claw threw Leo's body at the foot of Shredder's throne and bowed. "Here is Leonardo, as you requested Master."

Shredder made his way down the stairs of his throne. "Excellent work..." Then he realized Leo was out cold, no doubt from the darts. "When will he awake, Stockman?" Shredder turned to face Baxter Stockman who had been responsible for making the darts for the mission.

Stockman turned quivering towards his Master. "It would depend on how many dartszzz were uszzzed, Maszzzter." Then realizing he was still standing, he quickly bowed to the ground. He was no Ninja and therefore didn't know anything about giving respect to a Ninja master and unfortunately he was learning the harsh way.

Shredder turned to Xever. "How many?!"

"Two darts, Master." Xever replied bowing lower. He hoped the length of unconsciousness wouldn't be too long to where his master would be disappointed in him for using two and quickly added "he is a strong fighter, master. I needed to use two."

Shredder returned his stare to Stockman after growling at Xever. "Well? How long?" growing frustrated.

"He should be awake in about two hourszzz maszzzter." Stockman replied.

"Very well. Tiger Claw, take Leonardo to the dungeons and chain him up. I want him restrained so he cannot escape. Stockman, I want a camera system in that room pointed to show Leonardo. I want Hamato Yoshi to watch his pride and joy suffer! Alert me when he is awake!" With his orders, Shredder left the throne room to prepare more of his evil plan.

Tiger Claw chained Leo by his wrists and ankles suspending him in the air in the middle of the room. Leo's head hung down seemingly lifeless from the tranquilizer. Stockman entered the room with the requested camera equipment and began to install it being sure to point the lens towards Leo's still form.

"I do not understand how we are going to send the camera images to his family." Tiger Claw said to Stockman.

Stockman sighed at the 'dumb' mutant below him as he fluttered in the air by the camera. "You forget my abilitieszzz! I can hack into their computer syszzztem and submit the camera feed directly to their home! They'll have a view on my demand of everything that goeszzz on in this room very szzzoon." He gleamed at his intelligence. He finished installing the equipment and retired to his lab below to prepare the hack and feed to Donatello's computer.

* * *

About an hour after returning to the lair, Mikey started to stir on the makeshift hospital bed in Donny's lab. Master Splinter sat beside him with a damp cloth laid over Mikey's forehead. Donny heard the stirring and came over to the other side to take some vitals.

"Easy Mikey, don't sit up or do anything too fast!" Donny coaxed as his brother regained consciousness.

Raph stood at the foot of the bed shifting from one foot to the other, anxious to get information out of his baby brother.

Mikey's vision swam at the bright fluorescent lights on the ceiling and he closed his eyes to help adjust. His fingers were tingling from the drug effects but were slowly coming back to him. He opened his eyes again, vision a little better. Groaning, he turned to see Donny and quickly realized he was home. He relaxed a bit more and allowed his body to catch up. "Hey dudes… what happened?!"

"We were hoping you could tell us that, bro." Raph said.

"Huh?"

"Raphael, please wait until your brother has regained full consciousness." Splinter cautioned Raph not to push Mikey's awakening.

Mikey opened his eyes full strength now and started to sit up with help from Donny. He looked around the lab expecting to see his oldest brother only to find him not there. "Did Leo wake up before me? Jeez he even had double the darts I did!" Mikey figured a rescue for him and Leo had taken place but little did he know that Leo wasn't home. "Where is he? Don't tell me he's in the dojo!"

"Mikey, Leo's missing. We only found you when we came to search for you guys after you didn't come home." Donny informed him.

"WHAT?!" Mikey suddenly felt all of his strength return and started to panic.

"What happened Mikey?!" Raph asked before Mikey could ask more questions.

"We were ambushed by the Foot. Bradford and Xever were there too!" Mikey wasn't sure who else was there but either way it pointed to Shredder. He swung his legs out of the bed and stood up next to Splinter. "Shredder has Leo!"

* * *

Leo groaned as he began to regain consciousness. His neck muscles were stiff from hanging the weight of his head. It was dark and dank inside the stone dungeon. Leo slowly raised his head up, wincing from the pain and realized he was chained to the floor and the ceiling and instantly recalled the ambush events, he knew where he was. He began to blink several times to clear his blurry vision and then took in his surroundings, not much except stone walls with a large metal door in front of him, a large empty metal table to his right and a camera attached to the ceiling pointed directly at him.

"Shit." Leo quietly said to himself. He rarely cursed but figured it couldn't hurt given his current predicament. "*Gasp* Mikey!" He realized his little brother wasn't chained up with him which either meant he was in another cell or safe at home. Wishing for the latter, he began to struggle to test his restraints.

Suddenly, his eye caught a little red blinking light emanating from the camera. He was being watched.

"Maszzzter, Leonardo iszzz awake." Stockman messaged Shredder.

Shredder rose from his throne signaling Tiger Claw and Bradford to follow him. Speaking into his com system on his wrist he spoke back to Stockman, "bring me the weapon."

Leo stopped struggling when he heard locks on the metal door being pried open. Bradford forced the door open with Shredder, Tiger Claw, and Stockman following behind and then shut it.

"Finally you wake, Leonardo." Shredder spoke first.

"Where is my brother?" Leo glared and caught sight of Bradford grinning. "WHERE IS HE?!" He yelled.

"I do not need all of you to break Hamato Yoshi. Only you." Shredder said.

Leo's eyes widened at that comment.

Stockman walked over to the large metal table and unwrapped a cloth which held a beautiful dagger. The hilt was wrapped in silver lace and silk thread hiding a black handle beneath it. Shredder joined him at the table, touched the hilt and then nodded to Stockman who then pulled out the blade's sheath using tongs from a separate container. Shredder sheathed the dagger and Leo watched as blue liquid spilled from the sheath as the blade took its place.

"This belonged to Hamato Yoshi's master." Shredder began as he turned to face Leo.

"Your master too." Leo countered but in doing so earned a hard punch cross his face from Tiger Claw.

"Do not interrupt my master." Tiger Claw yelled and returned to his corner of the room.

Leo winced at the pain and spat out the welling blood from his cheek. He brought his head back up and glared at Tiger Claw before returning his attention back to Shredder.

"He was never my master. The Hamato clan will perish for what they did to my clan! Starting with you." Shredder turned to Stockman, "Begin the live feed."

With that, Stockman pulled out a remote and pointed it at the camera. He pushed a button. "We are live maszzzter but I need to monitor the feed from my lab."

Shredder waved Stockman off giving him permission to leave.

Stockman flew to the center of Shredder's lair where his lab had been created and sat down at his desk. He began to transmit the feed from the cell to his own computer and then submitted it to Donatello's computer that he hacked into just an hour before. "Get out your popcorn boyszzz" and he pushed a green button.

* * *

During these events, Raph had begun to gather more gear to head to Shredder's lair. After learning what happened and where his brother was, he was just about unstoppable in his intentions to rescue Leo. He ignored every protest from Donny and shoved Mikey aside multiple times to get what he needed.

After receiving a pleading look from Donatello, Master Splinter stepped in front of Raphael. Raph knew better than to shove his sensei aside so he halted and looked up at his father figure, tears welling. "Raphael…" Raph waited for the lecture to come. "…we need a plan."

Instantly the tears were forced back as a look of pure shock took over Raph's face. "Wh…What sensei?! We…?!"

"You are not rescuing Leonardo on your own. This is between myself and Oroku Saki and he will not survive this time. This time he has gone too far. But, we need a plan." Said master Splinter.

Donny and Mikey joined in the shock and Raph began to smile. "Yes!" He said.

Suddenly, Donny's lab began to emit beeping noises. "What the shell?" Donny said as he ran through the doors, his family right behind him. He sat down in front of his computer and typed in some codes before a message screen popped up. Donny read it aloud "Enjoy the show. With compliments, Baxter Stockman." Raph and Mikey joined Donny on either side of him and master Splinter hovered behind him. A direct feed appeared on the computer screen showing Leonardo restrained in chains being beaten mercilessly by Bradford and Tiger Claw.

Gasping Mikey covered his ears at the sickening sounds from each hit Leo received and began to cry. "Leo." He whimpered.

Raph gritted his teeth to fight back his own tears and he clenched his fists hard, digging his nails into his hands. He began to breathe hard when master Splinter put his paw on his shoulder to offer comfort. But what comfort could one offer when one's own son was being tortured before one's very eyes. Splinter let his own tears fall silently.

Donny had his mouth covered, afraid to let any sound come out.

The beatings stopped and Bradford and Tiger Claw stepped out of the video feed. Leo hung there gasping for air, bleeding from multiple cuts. Shredder stepped in front of him and looked at the camera.

"Hamato Yoshi." He began. "As you can see, I have Leonardo." To ensure Splinter knew this, Shredder turned around and roughly turned Leo's head towards the camera by his chin.

Leo winced at the pain but said nothing.

Shredder let go of Leo and calmly walked to the metal table, grabbed the dagger and walked back into the view of the camera. He held up the blade. "Recognize this?"

Splinter saw the blade and saw Donny shaking his head and squinting his eyes, not knowing what it was and trying to get a better look at it. "It belonged to my master." He informed his sons.

"Is it a dagger?" Donny asked.

"Yes." Splinter replied.

Shredder proceeded to unsheathe the blade and Donny, Raph, Mikey, and Splinter all noticed the blue liquid spill out along with the blade. He walked behind Leonardo's limp body and wrapped his left hand around Leo's neck and began to squeeze, tighter and tighter. He brought up the blade to Leo's right side and let the tip of the blade touch Leo's vulnerable skin.

"No…" Splinter whispered.

"And now, Hamato Yoshi, my revenge." He slowly pushed the blade into Leo's side, ever so slowly as to create as much pain as possible.

Struggling against his chains and gasping for air, Leo screamed as Shredder slowly forced the blade into him. He pushed it all the way up to the hilt, let go and left the dagger embedded in Leo. Leo continued to scream but Shredder tightened his grip, cutting off his trachea and larynx to where Leo could not let out any sound. He held on to Leo's neck, squeezing harder and felt the pleasure of Leo's life leaving his body.

"Master… you wish to kill him now?" Tiger Claw asked.

Shredder came out of his trance and before Leo passed out, he let go. Leo gasped for air seeing his vision return from the darkness that almost consumed him. He coughed and sputtered trying to regulate his breathing again. Every breath he sucked in made his side shoot hot, searing pain further into his body. Shredder walked in front of Leo, looked into the camera and laughed. "He will not survive." With that, he left the cell followed by Bradford and Tiger Claw.

Leo hung helplessly still gasping for air and fighting the pain in his right side. He began to let the tears fall but refused to look at the camera.

* * *

On the other side, Mikey had fled the lab crying and screaming. He ran into the dojo where he collapsed on all fours and began to hyperventilate. "This… is… *gasp* my… fault!" He cried. "If I… *gasp* had just been a… *gasp* better fighter…"

Donny followed him, trying not to break down himself and embraced Mikey into a hug trying to calm him down from the hyperventilation and found tears of his own starting to fall. "This isn't your fault, Mikey."

Raph, still gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, finally let the anger go and through the tears he also began to scream. He ran out of the lab, took out his Sai and launched them spinning into the air, each one embedded into the walls. He tore down the practice dummy and threw it hard on the floor and began to kick it and punch it as hard as he could. He retrieved his Sai and launched them again, this time into the couch and the TV screen, he was screaming the whole time.

Splinter stood stock still, staring at his oldest son on the computer, willing his strength to reach his son, to help his son. He wasn't sure if this was shock he was experiencing and he felt as though he was frozen in place. This was his fault! He should have never split his sons up! Donatello was right!

Donny was embracing Mikey in the dojo. He leant against a wall with Mikey's back against him, hugging him tight. Mikey had stopped hyperventilating and now had hiccups, he held onto Donny's arm wrapped against his chest. Both just sat in complete silence, processing the horror they had just witnessed and letting the tears continue to fall.

Raph continued his outburst in the main part of the lair, he turned and picked up the TV and threw it with all of his might towards the turnstiles screaming. He then fell to his knees and let the tears fall even harder. Amidst his cries, he failed to hear footsteps running up to him. "RAPH WHAT'S WRONG?!" And he felt the gentle hands of April embrace him into a worried hug.

Regaining his breathing but still panting a little, Leo looked down at his side and saw the delicately wrapped hilt sticking out from him. "Don't panic." He whispered to himself and proceeded to take deep breaths. He then looked up at the camera. "Please forgive me." He said with tears falling.

Splinter was still standing at Donatello's computer, watching. His eyes went wide at Leo's statement.

"I failed you all." Leo said. He then winced from more pain and began to breathe harder. His vision went dark and he succumbed to unconsciousness once again.

Seeing Leonardo fall unconscious brought Splinter out of his shock. He shook his head. "You have never failed, Leonardo." He left the lair to join his family and found April hugging Raph with Casey rubbing his shoulder.

"Master Splinter! What's going on?!" April asked.

"Leonardo has been captured by Oroku Saki and is injured." Splinter told April and Casey. Both of them gasped.

"He made us watch as he drove a dagger into him." Donny added as he guided Mikey out of the dojo. Donny then remembered the blue substance on the dagger. _Poison maybe?_ He thought to himself.

Mikey said nothing. He was clearly in shock as Donny lowered him onto the bean bag chair. He sat down, eyes red from crying, and just stared into nothingness. Casey went into the kitchen and retrieved some water for him.

"What do you mean 'made you watch'"? April asked.

"He put a live video feed from Leo's cell and Stockman hacked into my computer to deliver the feed. We saw everything." Donny said.

"He said Leo won't survive." Raph finally spoke. "But I refuse to believe that Leo will give up." Raph stood up and turned to his father. "Father, we have to rescue him, we have to try. Leo would do the same."

"We will rescue your brother." Splinter said. After laying a paw on Raph's shoulder, he removed it and went to Mikey. He knelt down and placed both paws on Mikey's face and gently lifted it to look into his eyes. "My son, what we saw today is truly horrific but Leonardo needs you to focus. Are you alright?"

Mikey was exhausted from crying but he blinked as he acknowledged his father's words. He nodded "mm-hmm."

Splinter stood back up and faced Donatello. "Donatello, do you remember those bombs you made as a child and I told you never to bring them out again?"

Donny recoiled at the memory. "Yes sensei."

"I need you to retrieve them."

"But sensei you said they were forbidden?!" Donny couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"This is my plan." Splinter began. "April and Casey, you two are to place Donatello's bombs underneath the Shredder's lair in the sewers and wait for the signal to detonate them."

April nodded and Casey excitedly looked at Donny. "Dude, you made bombs as a kid?! Awesome bro!"

Splinter looked at his youngest. "Michelangelo, please contact Leatherhead and ask him to bring the Mutanimals here as soon as possible."

"Hai sensei." Mikey said slowly and got up to make the call.

"Raphael, a moment alone please." Splinter led Raph into the dojo whilst Donny, April, and Casey went into the lab to retrieve the bombs and Mikey called the Mutanimals.

"What is it sensei?" Raph asked.

"Raphael, you must promise me something. I intend to kill Oroku Saki tonight. This feud will end once and for all. You must promise me that you will rescue Leonardo and lead your brothers home as soon as possible, regardless of what condition I am in." Splinter looked at Raphael sternly.

Raph didn't like where this was going. "Sensei I'm not leaving anyone behind, including you!" He said.

"You must put Leonardo first! If Donatello is to save his life, you must bring him home at any cost. Do you understand?"

Raphael sighed. His master was right but how could he leave anyone behind? Reluctantly he agreed. "Hai, sensei."

They left the dojo to find Mikey who had just finished speaking to Leatherhead. "They're on their way." He said.

* * *

Leonardo awoke again. He slowly brought his head up, wincing at the neck pain again, and saw his hands above him. They were numb from lack of adequate blood flow and his arms hurt as well. Then he looked down and saw the hilt still embedded in his side and felt the pain from the blade at every muscle movement he made, he tried to remain as still as possible. He looked at the camera but was at a loss for words. He thought about saying goodbye but then realized his family may not be the only audience and thought better at displaying any weakness. He sighed then felt a rush of searing pain go from his side down his legs. It was a tearing, throbbing pain and Leo began to pant trying to breathe the pain away but it only got worse and Leo began to whimper and groan a little.

"Maszzzter, the poiszzzon is working." Stockman said through his com device to Shredder.

"Good. Soon, Leonardo will be no more." Shredder replied.

Donny watched Leo on his computer and ran to his family and friends. "Sensei! Leo's getting worse! He's awake now but in a lot of pain. We need to move soon!"

Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Rockwell, and Pigeon Pete had arrived and they were all finalizing their plans. The Mutanimals were to infiltrate the roof of Shredders lair and wait to aid in a fight in the throne room. Splinter and the brothers were to enter the Shredder's lair and meet him in battle in the throne room whilst Casey and April waited in the sewers below to detonate the planted bombs. When the Mutanimals entered in battle, the turtles were to break away to rescue their brother.

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Splinter asked.

"Hai Sensei!" Everyone replied in unison. Within seconds, the lair was empty as the plan began.

April and Casey separated from the group when everyone went topside and they continued on in the sewer tunnels. Following the blueprints she'd obtained as well as Donny's map, April said "okay Casey, we should take a left down the next tunnel and Shredder's lair should be directly above us."

"Got it, Red." Casey replied and they made their turn.

"Wait Casey, hold up." April suddenly said. "I sense another presence." She held her fingers to her head to concentrate.

Casey peeked around the end of the tunnel they were in. "You're right Red, footbots on guard." Casey whispered. He peeked again. "I see at least 4. We can take 'em."

"Let's do it." April whispered back and she carefully set down her duffle bag of explosives Donny gave to her.

"Goongala!" Casey yelled as he ran to the closest footbot, took out his favorite hockey stick, and knocked its head clean off. Sparks went flying and the robot fell to the ground.

April swung her Tessen and it flew right through the middle of two other footbots, tearing them in half. She watched them fall down as she effortlessly caught her weapon in its flight back to her. "Last one's yours Jones." She pointed out for Casey.

"Heh, no problem." Casey replied and as he quickly dodged a hand-axe from the bot, he retaliated with his bat this time. "Take that!" He yelled as he beat the bot into scrap metal.

"Nice work Jones." April said sarcastically as she walked by him, less than amused at his fighting style.

"Nothing like a good ol' fashioned beat down, April. Plus it works don't it?!" Casey said as he put his weapons away.

They scouted the area for anymore bots and found it empty. "Okay Casey, we got five explosives to work with here. Donny gave me this adhesive stuff to attach the bombs to the walls. You take these three and I'll take the other two. Just stick them within this perimeter." April said as she used her hand to indicate the perimeter below the Shredder's lair and the pair set to work.

* * *

Splinter, Raph, Donny, Mikey, and the Mutanimals reached an alleyway a block away from Shredder's lair. "Alright Slash remember, just infiltrate the rooftop and get rid of anyone up there. Then wait for our signal to drop down into Shredder's throne room." Raph reminded Slash.

"Got it, Raph. We'll see you soon." Slash answered and with that Slash and Leatherhead climbed up the fire escape to the nearest rooftop to jump over to Shredder's rooftop, followed by a levitating Dr. Rockwell and a flying Pigeon Pete.

"So, we're just gonna walk in there?" Mikey asked.

Raph and Donny rolled their eyes at their brother's terrible memory of the plan whilst Splinter answered "Yes, we will meet Oroku Saki in his throne room. Whether or not we will fight our way in, I do not know so be prepared, all of you." He led the brothers toward the old church's front doors and as he reached the stairway in, he turned to his sons and said "for Leonardo."

Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo all nodded in unison. "For Leo."

Master Splinter opened the double doors and the turtles drew their weapons ready for a fight, but none awaited. Only a line of footbots on either side of the hallway facing each other, no threat of an attack was present. Splinter entered the doorway and began walking cautiously down the hallway followed by his sons.

"They're not attacking us." Donny noted looking at them. "They're not even acknowledging us."

They reached an elevator at the end of the hallway. The doors opened and they entered it. There were only two buttons; '1' and '2' and then a key card reader with a keypad. "This must be the access for the lower floors which is most likely where Leo is being held." Donny said. Raph pushed #2 and watched as the doors closed and the elevator began its ascent.

"Donatello, do you think you can access the lower floors when the Mutanimals create their distraction?" Splinter asked.

"No problem Sensei." Donny answered as he patted his belt. "I've got the perfect tool for that key card reader."

They reached the second floor and the doors opened. Splinter led the turtles out and they observed more footbots lined along a much shorter hallway, once again only facing each other. At the end of the hallway were double doors leading into Shredder's throne room. They reached the doors and before Splinter could open them, they automatically opened and inside stood Tiger Claw, Bradford, Xever, Rocksteady, and Bebop. They all stood on the glass protecting them from falling into the water pool Shredder had underneath the floor. Lining the walls of the room were more footbots and at the top of the stairs, in his throne, sat Shredder with Baxter Stockman standing next to him.

The Mutanimals, who had secured the rooftop by destroying the footbots on guard, were peeking in the skylight waiting for their signal.

"Hamato Yoshi, finally you arrive." Shredder said darkly.

"Where is my son?" Splinter asked. "Let this feud end tonight. Release my sons, all of them, and you and I will finish this."

"You are correct, we will finish this tonight! But your sons will perish after I make them watch your demise!" Shredder responded. "Leonardo will be the first to die." He looked over at Stockman and nodded "bring Leonardo to us."

"Yeszzz Maszzzter." Stockman complied and pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble under Stockman's feet so he took to flight. Not a moment later, the ground next to Shredder's throne began to rise cut in a circular shape. Splinter and the turtles watched as Leo was brought up from his dungeon still restrained in chains. His body was limp and looked sickly and he was barely conscious. Once the ground had stopped ascending Leo, Shredder said "here is your son."

"Leonardo?" Raph asked, begging his brother to say something.

"Leo?" Mikey whimpered.

"He's still breathing." Donny noted.

"You truly are a man without honor." Splinter told Shredder. "I offer you one last time, spare my sons and I will spare your life."

Laughing evilly, Shredder said "it is you who will not survive, Yoshi!" He rose from his throne and shoved his gauntlet up to Leo's throat. "Now watch as I end this miserable reptile's life!"

"Noooo!" The brothers yelled.

Before Shredder made the final blow, the skylight crashed in followed by the Mutanimals.

"Sorry, couldn't wait for that signal." Slash said and they immediately pursued battle.

The turtles and Splinter drew their weapons and attacked. The Mutanimals focused on clearing the footbots who began pouring into the room as soon as Shredder yelled the order. Raph took on Xever, Donny attacked Tiger Claw and Mikey took Bradford. Rocksteady and Bebop joined on defending against the Mutanimals. Amidst the chaos stood Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki, staring each other down. Yoshi began ascending the staircase, glimpsing at Leonardo. Leo caught his father's glimpse, he was so weak that he didn't have the strength in his legs to stand anymore and as a result, just hung there. His breathing was shallow and his eyesight was fading from the poison.

"Say goodbye, Yoshi." Shredder caught Splinter's attention. "He will not survive the night so even if you are victorious, you will still lose him. The poison coursing through his veins will cause his vital organs to fail, there is no stopping it!"

"Enough!" Splinter yelled and launched at his enemy with fierce intent and they engaged in their last battle.

* * *

"How we doin' guys?" Raph yelled at his brothers and companions. He had Xever in a chokehold with a Sai in one hand and with the other he destroyed Xever's breathing apparatus. Xever choked and used his robotic leg to break the glass beneath his feet. He fell into the water where he recovered. Raph, feeling victorious began to target his next victim but was stopped short as Xever pulled him under the water. "How does it feel to drown, turtle?" Xever said through the water. Raph held his breath as long as he could. He had dropped his Sai when he was pulled under and he looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. He caught eye of Xever's robotic legs, grabbed the left one at the junction where it joined the belt, and kicked with all his might until he broke it off. Then, he swiftly motioned it through the water and hit Xever in the head hard enough to make him let go of Raph. Raph quickly swam up to get more air, grab his Sai, then swam back down and used the leg to pierce through the other leg to the bottom of the pool to where Xever was stuck down there. He held his Sai up to Xever's neck, threatening to end his life. Xever held up his fish hands in defeat "Please, please don't kill me. You and I once worked together for survival. I am just following orders." He said through the water. Raph remembered his training, he'd never kill a defenseless warrior. He retracted his Sai and swam back up, leaving Xever out of the fight. He gasped for air as he reached the surface "as I was sayin', how we doin'?" He asked again.

"I could use a hand bro." Mikey said. "Rahzar's acquired some new skills since we last fought!" He ducked from Rahzar's attack, then ducked again from his flying claws! Rahzar launched himself, claws first, at Mikey but before he could hit him, Raph rammed into his side and sent him flying across the room, taking out Bebop who was attacking Pigeon Pete.

"Thanks Raph!" Pete called out.

Raph observed Donny struggling against Tiger Claw. "Come on Mikey, let's go help Donny."

"Right behind ya bro." Mikey followed Raph who joined in an attack against Tiger Claw. Bo staff and Sai pushed and cut Tiger Claw backwards and just before Tiger Claw could counter attack, he received a swift kick in the head from Mikey who had gone behind him and back flipped against the wall and aimed for his head. Tiger Claw fell unconscious.

Suddenly, thunderous stomps came up from behind Donny and Raph turned just in time to see Rocksteady charging towards them. He pushed Donny out the way and attempted to block Rocksteady's horn with his Sai, he managed to stop the charge but Rocksteady's strength was triple Raphs and his Sai began to break under the pressure. Mikey did a spin kick into a footbot that held katana blades, kicked its head off and took the blades and ran back over to Raph and Rocksteady. "Donny, I need a lift bro." He yelled. Donny put his Bo away and interlocked his hands. Mikey leapt off of them and flew on top of Rocksteady's head an cut his horn clean off with the katana blades, then he leapt off and landed next to Raph who was shocked to say the least. Rocksteady screamed and backed off whimpering, he backed too far however and went crashing into Rahzar and Bebop and sent all three of them crashing through a window.

"Mikey! That was… AMAZING!" Raph congratulated Mikey.

"Yeah bro I've never seen you actually fight well with katana blades before! They suit you!" Donny joined in.

"Thanks bros, Leo taught me… *gasp* Leo!" Mikey looked in Leo's direction. "Come on guys."

They all ran over toward Leo.

Saki and Yoshi's fight continued. During the fight, they had maneuvered to the rooftop away from the chaotic scene beneath them. Yoshi was getting tired but Saki had been overconfident many times, earning bruise after bruise as well as many cuts from Yoshi.

"Mikey, cut those chains!" Raph called out.

Mikey leapt in the air and used his newly acquired katana blades to cut Leo's chains around his wrists.

"*gasp* AHHH!" Leo screamed as his arms fell down to their neutral position and the pain seared through them.

"Gotcha bro." Raph said as he caught Leo before he hit the cold stone floor.

"Raph?" Leo asked weakly.

"I'm here, bro, we all are." Raph replied.

Saki saw his chance to end Yoshi once and for all and sent one last effort in a kick in Yoshi's chest sending him to the edge of the roof. Yoshi fell and hit his head hard against the concrete edge. Exhausted and unable to get up from the dizziness he closed his eyes and tried to work through the throbbing pain in his head.

Saki approached Yoshi, gauntlet raised in the air. "Revenge is min…" Saki ceased to speak when he heard a sickening stab of flesh. He grunted as he was shoved forward, he looked down to see the tip of a katana blade come out of his chest from behind. "What…?" He stumbled and turned around to see his attacker, his eyes went wide with shock and betrayal. "K…Karai…?!"

Yoshi opened his eyes and saw none other than his daughter standing un-mutated in front of Saki.

"Hello Oroku Saki. Or should I say goodbye?!" Miwa said to Saki.

Shredder reached his hand for his daughter, Karai's face, which then blurred into Tang Shen's face. A bright light rose from her beauty and a single tear fell from Shredder's eye. He dropped to his knees, then dropped face down, dead on the roof top.

"Miwa?!" Splinter sat up and leant against the concrete edge wall. He looked at his daughter. "You are human again?!"

"Father!" Miwa said as she knelt down in front of Splinter and pulled him into a hug.

Splinter returned the hug and for a while the two of them found comfort like father and daughter should.

"*gasp* Leonardo!" Splinter suddenly realized. "Come Miwa, we must attend to your brother."

Splinter and Miwa jumped down into the throne room, now cleared of all enemies, and saw the Mutanimals and the brothers surrounding Leo's body, now free from chains.

"Roll him on his left side." Donny ordered.

Raph gently rolled Leo onto his left side so that his right side, with the dagger embedded in it, was facing up.

Splinter knelt down and let Leo's head rest in his lap.

"Mikey, hold onto his legs and whatever you do, don't let go. Raph, you do the same with his arms. Master Splinter, please support his head. I need him very still when I pull this out." Donny said. Just then he examined the wound and found traces of the blue liquid on the edges of the hilt and blade as well as on Leo's skin. He reached in his belt and pulled out a test kit used to obtain samples and he swabbed all traces he could find and put them in protective containers. "Dr. Rockwell, do you think you could take this back to my lab and analyze the poison? We may be able to derive an antidote from it." Donny asked as he handed the samples to Dr. Rockwell.

"Of course, my friend. I will leave now." Dr. Rockwell replied.

"I'll go with you." Pigeon Pete offered and the two companions left for the turtle's lair.

Donny turned back to the dagger. "Okay, I'll try to pull this out as fast as I can but I need to assess the wound for any internal bleeding before we can move him, so I need him as still as possible. Leo, can you hear me?"

"Mmm-hmm." Leo replied.

"Okay bro, I'm going to pull this out on the count of three. Ready?" Donny said. "Mikey, hand me a nunchuck." Mikey did as asked and Donny offered it for Leo to bite down on.

"Go… on… D." Leo was already losing consciousness again but he took the nunchuck.

"Stay with us bro!" Raph said as he wrapped his arms around Leo's arms. "Hold onto me, bro."

"One… Tw…" Donny tried to help by changing the count to two and quickly pulled the dagger out on two instead of three.

"MMMMPPHHHH!" Leo screamed through the nunchuck, tensed up and held onto Raph with all his might, digging his nails into Raph's arms but Raph didn't care. Leo tried to kick away from his leg restraints but Mikey held on for dear life, throwing his whole body over them, even Leatherhead helped hold them down. Leo let go of the nunchuck, gasped and tried to regulate his breathing through the pain, trying not to fall unconscious although he welcomed it right about now. "Sh… shit Donny!" He managed to squeak out. Then the hot searing pain returned making him arch his back so much that Slash sat next to Donny to straighten his body out.

"I'm sorry Leo." Donny said as he shone a flashlight into Leo's wound. "Just hold on for another minute bro." He waited for any bleeding to seep out of the wound, nothing. There was no blood except for the flesh wound blood. "Thank shell!" Donny sighed.

Master Splinter heard this and began to stroke Leo's face. "It is alright my son, relax. We are all here for you and now we are going to take you home. Even Miwa has come!"

Leo immediately opened his eyes and although his vision was poor from the poison, he could make out Karai, or Miwa, in her human form again! "Miwa?!"

"Hi Leo." Miwa said sadly looking at him. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Donny patched the wound on Leo's side. "We need to get him home, guys." He said. "Sensei, can you carry him?"

"Yes, my son." Splinter replied. He carefully lifted Leo into his arms and the group left the building. As he walked down the front steps, Splinter turned and looked at the building.

"Sensei?" Mikey asked.

"My sons, Oroku Saki, the Shredder, is dead." Splinter announced.

* * *

When they reached the lair, Splinter carried Leo into Donny's lab where Dr. Rockwell and Pete were analyzing the poison. Splinter laid Leo on the hospital bed and began to remove his gear. April and Casey were also back at the lair but the explosives were still placed beneath the old church building. Donny had called them on their way home to let them know Splinter requested them to leave the bombs in place for now and return home.

"What do you have Doc?" Donny asked Rockwell.

"This appears to be a plant-based toxin that attacks the organs. I have not yet managed to derive an antidote from the samples." Rockwell answered.

"What about Stockman?" Mikey asked.

Everyone in the room fell silent. Stockman had managed to completely disappear from the fight.

"Mikey you're a genius! If he created this poison, he might have the antidote!" Donny said. "He may still be inside the building, in his lab." Donny ran to his computer and hacked a return message to Stockman's computer. "April, can you message Baxter while I get Leo situated? I need to run some tests on him. Ask him what his status is now that his boss is dead. Ask if he has an antidote, maybe we can strike a deal. The antidote for retro-mutagen perhaps?" Donny asked.

"Sure Donny." April said and she sat down at his computer and started typing a message, when she was done, she hit 'send' and crossed her fingers.

Donny hooked up a heart monitor to Leo and drew some blood. He ran it through an analyzer and checked a sample under his microscope.

Leo's vision was blurry, he was hot and running a fever. Master Splinter told Mikey to get some cold washcloths and some water. When Mikey laid a washcloth on Leo's forehead, Leo spoke "guys…?"

"We're here bro." Mikey replied.

Raph sat down next to Leo and held his hand. "What do you need bro?"

"It hurts… my whole body… just hurts." Leo said.

'Ding' went Donny's analyzer and he ran over to check the results. "Uh, April, any word from Stockman yet?" He asked.

"Nothing D." She replied

"What is wrong Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"His liver and kidney values are already spiking Master. If they continue to spike then they could fail very quickly. I've got to get him hooked up to an IV." Donny ran to his medicine cabinet and pulled out an IV catheter, tubing, and an IV bag. He proceeded to set up, placing the catheter carefully in Leo's left arm and gave him a bolus of fluids. "I'm gonna need more medical supplies soon." He said.

"We can take care of that." Slash said. "Mr. Kurtzman has many supplies he is willing to offer. Isn't that right, Karai? Oh, um, sorry, I meant Miwa?" Slash questioned her correct name.

Everyone turned to Miwa with curious eyes.

"Yes, Jack is the one who was able to return me to my human form." Miwa replied. "But that is a story for another time. Slash, Leatherhead, I will go with you to obtain more supplies." She said.

"Thank you my daughter, thank you Slash and Leatherhead." Splinter said and the trio left on their mission.

"I'm still not getting a reply." April said. "Master Splinter, Casey and I can go back to Shredder's lair and scope out Baxter's lab for any information on this toxin." She offered.

"I'm coming too." Raph said.

"Me three!" Mikey added.

"*sigh* very well, be swift." Splinter replied. He did not like the idea of going back to that building but Leonardo's life depended on it. After all, there were four of them going. "Stay together!" He added.

* * *

Raph, Mikey, April, and Casey entered Baxter's lab from the sewers to avoid being seen in daylight. There was a lot of commotion in the old church building from the authorities so they had to make their visit swift before the lower sections were discovered.

"Doesn't look like Stockfly is here." Raph said.

"I've got his computer, Raph and Casey scope out those papers over there and Mikey check in that filing cabinet." April ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Casey said sarcastically and they all got to work.

"What exactly am I looking for April?" Mikey asked.

"We need to find any information on a plant-based toxin that was recently synthesized, Mikey. Hopefully there's an antidote with that info." April answered.

Suddenly, they heard banging on the entry door to the lab.

"The cops are trying to get through!" Casey yelled.

"Why don't you make it more obvious that we're down here, genius?!" Raph said as he smacked Casey's head.

"Hurry guys!" April said. "Wait, *gasp* I found something!" She said.

They all gathered around her at the computer screen.

"Come out with your hands up!" The cops yelled from the other side and it was followed by louder banging.

"Those guys really want in here!" Mikey said.

"Here it is!" April said excitedly and she pulled out a thumb drive Donny gave her. She plugged it in the computer and began to download the files on 'Project Leonardo'. The screen read 13%, 24%...

'BANG!' The lab door began to cave in.

…37%, 42%. "Come on, come on." April encouraged the computer. 59%, 73%, 86%...

'BANG!' The lab door's hinges began to break allowing an officer to be able to see inside.

"Raph, Mikey, scatter!" Casey told his turtle companions and they escaped to the lower level door that led to the dungeons that led to the sewer tunnel they entered through.

… 94%, 100%. "Yes! Casey, we're leaving!" April told Casey as she unplugged the thumb drive and they ran after their companions.

"Freeze! Or we'll shoo…" one of the officers yelled but before he could aim his weapon, April and Casey were gone.

* * *

Miwa, Leatherhead, and Slash had returned to the lair with Jack Kurtzman and more medical supplies. Jack was analyzing the blue liquid with Dr. Rockwell while Donny checked Leo's blood levels again. Master Splinter sat by his eldest son in meditation. Leo was drifting in and out of consciousness. The remainder of the Mutanimals waited outside of the lab. Miwa waited outside of the lair by the turnstiles for her friends to return.

"*sigh* this is just getting worse! Where are those guys?!" Donny said whilst reading Leo's blood results.

Suddenly, Leo began to cough violently. Donny ran over to his brother. "Leo?! Leo what hurts? Talk to me bro!" He held his stethoscope to Leo's plastron, heard fluid and realized he was drowning. He immediately rolled him over on his left side. "Master, please hold him here, I need to get some medicine to get the fluid out of his lungs."

"Hurry Donatello!" Splinter yelled as he supported Leo's body. Leo gasped for air and Dr. Rockwell placed an oxygen mask over his face.

"Got it! Hang on Leo." Donny said as he began administering Furosemide into Leo's IV tubing. "This will help with the fluid retention in his lungs." He said to himself. Then he looked at his brother. "Try to take slow, deep breaths Leo, this will start working very quickly."

Leo did as he was told and through clenched eyes filled with tears, he began to slow his breathing and take deep breaths. He sputtered a few times and had to start again after another coughing fit but the medicine and oxygen combined did their job and he was soon able to calm his respirations.

"*sigh* that was too close." Donny began to doubt his abilities to help his brother. "I'm calling Raph to see where…"

"They're here!" Miwa yelled from the turnstiles.

April was the first to come running into the lab. "Donny! We found it! It's all on here." She handed Donny the thumb drive.

Donny took the drive and plugged it into his computer and began uploading the information.

Raph and Mikey saw Leo being held on his side by their Sensei with the oxygen mask and ran to his side. "What happened?!" Raph said panicking.

"His lungs were compromised." Dr. Rockwell answered.

"Is he okay?" Mikey asked picking up Leo's right hand and holding it tight.

"We need to find a cure as soon as possible or we'll continue to face similar problems, if not worse…" Dr. Rockwell did not finish.

Raph fell silent as he stared at his big brother. A single tear fell and landed on Leo's arm as he bent his head forward. "Come on bro, you can pull through." He whispered.

"YES!" Donny yelled from his computer screen. "Dr. Rockwell, Mr. Kurtzman, it's all here! The composition of the toxin and its origin!" Dr. Rockwell and Jack gathered around Donny at his computer and they studied the research done by Baxter Stockman.

"This is simple!" Dr. Rockwell announced.

"We can begin the process of the antidote now." Jack said.

"How long until it is ready, my son?" Splinter asked.

"We can have the antidote ready in less than three hours, Master." Donny answered. He read more of the research. "The question is whether or not it will work given how long the toxin has been in Leo's system. It could work as quickly as 20 minutes after introduction or it may not work at all."

"Do it." Raph ordered. "What can we do to help?"

Donatello, Dr. Rockwell, and Mr. Kurtzman worked through the rest of that day and into the night. They had the antidote ready in two hours and immediately administered it to Leo. Mikey fell asleep next to Leatherhead and Slash in the main area while Pigeon Pete slept outside the lair. Raph refused to leave Leo's side and Master Splinter meditated in his room. Miwa, April, and Casey left to go topside for food and more supplies.

Raph looked around the lab. Donny had fallen asleep in his chair and Dr. Rockwell and Jack had stepped out to take a break. He took advantage of this time alone with his brother who was asleep. "Hey bro…" he whispered. "I don't want to wake you but I need to tell ya somethin'. I need to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the hell I gave you, heck all the hell I still give you. Like the leader you are, you always powered through it. Sure we had our fights but that's because we're brothers, Leo. When I'm with you, I'm more confident and stronger and that's why I act out. When I'm not with you, I kind of freak out and… and… well, I get scared without you bro. You're my rock. I need you to pull through this, please. We all need you." Raph laid his head on his brother's arm who did not respond and fell asleep.

* * *

Raph awoke to the sound of a camera flash. He opened his eyes to see Mikey, who had just snapped his photo, Donny, Master Splinter, the Mutanimals and Jack, Miwa, April, and Casey all staring at him. He had subconsciously climbed in bed next to Leo in the night. Growing angry and embarrassed, he sat straight up. "What?!" He said.

"Aaaah, there's just nothing like brotherly love." Mikey said. "And I have the picture to prove it." He waved his camera in Raph's face.

"Why I oughta…" Raph began but Donny stopped his hand from hitting their baby brother.

"Raph, wait. Look." Donny said as he pointed behind Raph.

Raph turned around to see a smiling Leonardo, still lying in bed behind him.

"Hey bro." Leo said, still smiling.

"*gasp* LEO!" Raph yelled and wrapped his arms around his big brother.

"Not so tight, Raph." Leo winced but returned the hug.

"I can't believe it!" Raph let another tear fall, silently. Then he let go and sat back up. "You're okay?" He asked as he turned to look at Donny.

"His liver and kidney values have decreased significantly and the fluid in his lungs has almost gone. He's got a long road of recovery but he'll soon be as good as new." Donny proudly reported.

"Woo-hoo!" Casey shouted.

"Yes!" April said.

They all rejoiced in Leo's coming health.

* * *

It took Leo a little over two months to receive a clean bill of health from Donny and he was soon allowed to join his brothers on patrol topside again.

He took a deep breath in as soon as they reached the first rooftop. "Oh wow, it feels good to be outside!" He said with a smile.

"It feels good to have you up here with us, bro." Mikey said putting his arm over Leo's shoulders.

"So, fearless leader, what do we do now that Shredder's dead?" Raph asked.

"I vote no craziness!" Donny said. He himself had only just recovered from saving his brother's life. He and Professor Honeycutt, along with Dr. Rockwell and Mr. Kurtzman, had also managed to synthesize a growth stunting medication for Chompy which was working. "Actually, I'd really like a vacation!" He added.

"Well, we still have Shredder's henchmen out there." Leo said. "Anyone up for some hunting?" He asked smirking.

"Didn't I just vote no craziness?!" Donny said sarcastically.

"Me! Me! Oh I'm in!" Mikey said raising his hand.

Raph moved next to his big brother and put his arm over his shoulders. "I'll follow your lead, bro."

Leo smiled and as his brothers assembled behind him, he said "Let's move!"

As the moon began it's ascent along the horizon, four brothers leapt from rooftop to rooftop in unison, hunting the remainder of their enemies.

The End…?


End file.
